The exemplary embodiments generally relate to communications and, more particularly, to processing communications when multiple addresses are assigned to the same communications device.
A user should be able to establish a billing scheme for each of their communications addresses. Even though a subscriber/customer may have a single communications device, that communications device may be associated with multiple communications addresses. The subscriber, for example, may have a work telephone number and a different, personal telephone number for the same wireless device. Work-related calls are sent and received at the work telephone number, while the user's personal calls are sent and received to/from the personal telephone number. Similarly, the customer may receive work-related electronic communications (such as text messages) at a work address, while personal electronic communications are received at a personal communications address associated with the same wireless device. Even though the customer may have multiple communications addresses for the same device, no scheme currently exists to separately bill according to each communications address. That is, all communications sent and received from the device, regardless of the communications address, are billed to the same account. What is needed, however, are methods, systems, and products for processing communications according to communications addresses.